Dungeon Defenders
Huntresspose.png Apppose.png Monkpose.png Squirepose.png Dungeon Defenders is a hybrid game combining aspects from both Action Role Playing and Tower Defense genres. Players can choose from many hero classes, each with their own defenses, as they defend Eternia Crystals from hordes of creatures. Besides building static defenses, players can fight with a massive arsenal of weapons and familiars. Release and Sales Initially developed as Dungeon Defenders: First Wave for mobile devices, it was released on October 18, 2011 for PlayStation 3 and one day later on all other major consoles. Dungeon Defenders has sold over one million copies as of February 6, 2012 according to Joystiq.com. The game continues to be updated by original developer Trendy Entertainment with Reverb Publishing as their publisher. Synopsis See Main Article: The Story Long Ago, Etheria was once a land of living legends… Throughout the ages, brave warriors across the realm stood together against the forces of evil, led by immortal beings known as the Old Ones… After a titanic struggle, these champions locked away the power of the Old Ones, inside Eternia Crystals. These legendary heroes have recently left their younger kin in charge of the common castle chores… Bored with their dreary duties, the inexperienced pupils decide to play… And accidentally unleash an ancient force that has long been dormant! Heroes There are currently twelve heroes to choose from. The originally launched with four original heroes and later through DLCs the game has added eight heroes. They include the cousins or "counterparts" of the original four, Barbarian, Series EV, Summoner and most recently the Jester. Each hero have unique game play making some better than the others for certain jobs. The squire and countess are the best for tanking, the apprentice and adept are good as tower character. Gameplay Dungeon Defenders is an action role-playing game that has a few twists. First the player places different towers or defenses that help them fight against the hordes of enemies. Each heroes (except the barbarian) have unique defenses where the counterpart heroes share the same as the original four heroes. The game also features an ample amount of items including weapons and armors. These can each be leveled and upgraded. The player can also have one pet called a Familiar(except for the Summoner, who may equip two Familiars). These pets grant the heroes stat buffs while attacking the enemies as well. Some pets have the possibility to repair, heal or buff structures or allies to give an advantage on our heroes. The game also features a full multiplayer mode which is the pinnacle of the game. Every mode is available online as well as many events that are only playable online. Two mode of game is available : Ranked (Heroes, stats and achievements stored in server) and Open (all stored in computer) Downloadable Content Dungeon Defenders also features a plethora of downloadable content. DLCs range from heroes, mission packs, to new story maps. Reception Category:Content Category:Heroes Category:Maps Category:Area 1 Maps Category:Area 2 Maps Category:Area 3 Maps Category:DLC